Of Demons and Assistants
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Hibari is in need of an assistant, what better then the demon he was suppose to kill. Hibari/oc, slight charater abuse, and this is a BL, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so quick warning, this is gonna be the first time I do a lemon, and its a BL story guys. And ooh random though its raining right now, cool. Let me get this disclaimer over with now._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Alastor. Alastor is all mine so no touchy...ok you can touchy, but no abusie...you can abuse, I know I would XD._**

**_Oh yes um got my first review and I wanted to say some stuff._**

**_Akira remember what you said about the spanish part, your right they are from a tranlstor, google translator to be exact, I'm hispanic and I don't know my language so well, I can speak it, but writing it is a whole diffrent thing. I know that it was kind of strange, especially the long scentences, and I do apologize for it, and for anyone else reading this as well, I would ask for help usually from my family or friends, but yeah if you notice alot of the spanish translations are something uuh well people will be wondering if I was picking a fight with someone or I am crazy. But I will try to fix this one day when I can. And thank you for telling me this Akira, and I'll go ahead and seperate this into 3 chapters._**

**_And If anyone else has something the would like to say or ask, please do so, and I'll try to see what I can do._**

* * *

><p>Of Demons and Assistants.<p>

Hibari Kyoya, age 26, handsome, strong, a loner, and currently in need of an assistant. Anyone would do really, but no one will work for him, except for Kusakabe, but he himself is busy with substituting for him in meetings, work, and discipline, while Hibari was stuck doing paperwork. There was to much of it, if only he could bite paperwork to death. Hibird, sensing his master's mood, started flying around and singing warning him that someone was coming. He stood up and opened the door. The king of the herbivoires was at his door with his hand raised to knock, "Ah good your here. I really, really, really, realllllly hate to ask you this, but I need your help on something."

"No."

"Hibari, trust me, this will catch your intrest. It involves something strong and you might have to kill it." Hibari gazed at Tsuna, giving him full attention. "Here is everything you need to know." Tsuna passed him a folder and left Hibari's home.

Hibari immediatly cracked the folder opened and looked at the pictures that where pinned to the files. The contents of the photos where blurred and all the pictures where taken in forest. If he looked closely the blurs where blue, black, red, and white, and they where mostly appendages with these colors. He removed the photos and read the file to get a better clue on his new target.

**Demon of xxxx:**

**Rumors of a demon around xxxx have spread, its been sighted over 5 months and bodies of killers and hunters have been littered around the forest all just to search for this demon, it leaves their bodies burnt and ripped apart by claws and fire, no scorch marks could be found anywhere else though. This demon has been considered to dangerous to live and must be executed before it is captured and turned into a weapon by other families...**

Hibari smirked and read the file a little more. "So its a demon hunting, I suppose the omnivoire was worried for his worthless group. Oh well, send a beast to kill a beast I suppose." Hibari took out his cellphone and called Kusakabe. "Prepare a plane for me. I'm going killing." He closed his phone and just held his hand out, Hibird landed on it, "Hibari, Hibari." The little bird sang his name out and Hibari smiled, he was excited to meet this demon that has killed so many in such a brutal manner.

* * *

><p>He looked at the deserted town and walked into its streets. It had been abandon as soon as the discovery of the 'demon' and the hundred of dead mafiosos didn't help either. He continued his trek and stopped,<p>

_ssshhhaaa_

He heard running water and silently moved towards the noise.

He was hiding behind a corner of a house and he took out a mirror. If anything he learned, is that trying to peek over corners can kill a person, especially when you don't know whats on the other side of said corner. He tilted the mirror slightly and saw a boy running his head over the spilling water from the garden hose, 'This place was abandon, the only ones who will come here are idiots, and other mafiosos.' He pulled out his tonfas and crept behind the boy. "Ah the water feels good." The boy removed his hole ridden shoes and started wetting his feet, "Gah I'm so glad there's still water in this damn place."

Hibari pressed his right tonfa at the boy's skull. The kid froze and with speed that Hibari wasn't aware of, he ran away, jumping over fences till he entered the forest. Hibari smile grew, he loved a good chase. He ran after the boy into the forest.

Hibari wandered around the tracks had ended as soon as he entered the forest and he couldn't see the kid anywhere.

The boy watched Hibari from the top of the trees.

Hibari smirked and threw his tonfa up at the trees. The boy fell clutching his shoulder from where he was struck and hit the ground with a thud. Hibari calmly walked to the boy and held his other tonfa out waiting for the boy to run again, "Pinche pendejo! Que he hecho a usted para que me hagas daño! (What did I do to you, for you to hurt me!) Hibari didn't say anything, (He never really learned spanish) "I know you speak Italian, so speak it." The boy glared at him in defiance and tried to kick Hibari, who easily blocked it. He crouched low and look like an animal ready to pounce at any moment, "What family do you hail from?"

"Family? Wait, aren't you here to hunt me because Verde wants me back?"

'Verde?'

"Your the demon?" The boy's eyes widen, he was surprised that Hibari didn't knew, meaning he just ruined his chance to trick the man in front of him. He ran away again, this time Hibari was right behind him. Play time was now gone, and Hibari has a job to do. The boy skidded to a stop and started panicking. He was surrounded by men with dangerous weapons, "Dejame en paz!" (Leave me alone!) The boy screamed, Hibari looked from the sidelines as the boy started clutching his head and the air around them seem to electrify, litterally. There was electricity coming from the boy and his body started changing.

Suddenly Hibari remembered the pictures of the blurs, and why the boy was called demon. The boy's body turned into a demonic looking thing, it was like he was wearing the human muscles as a armor,(A/N have you ever seen those manniquins of the human body muscles, its like his body is like that) the muscles where black and blue, there was white outlining each muscles and curve, and there was red on his arms and legs which had these blades coming out from the sides.. His head had the same look to it, but his ears were elfish and his hair was spiked back, his mouth was with jagged teeth and lips black.

"Die!" The demon dashed to the men and started killing them. The smell of flesh burning entered Hibari's nose as he saw the Mafiosos being electrocuted by the demon as it severed their limbs with the blades from his forearms or ripped them off. There was gun shots throught the fight, half of the bullets hit the demon, but it didn't hinder it at all and it continued its rampage till the last one of the mafiosos where dead. The demon panted as it looked around then its eyes rested on Hibari, he charged right at him and Hibari grinned as he ready his tonfas for the attack.

The demon fell to the ground before he even reached Hibari and he started shaking. "Graaah!" He howled as his body started to turn back into his human form, the bullet wounds appeared on him, but they seem to have regenerated half way so the boy wasn't in danger of dying, the screaming didn't stop though. The electricity from when the boy was a demon suddenly appeared on his skin and was shocking the boy. The boy got up, now twitching from the pain and electricity and ran away from Hibari again.

Hibari looked up at the sky and sighed as he saw it was getting darker. As much as he would love to go hunting the boy, he should sleep first. Besides if the boy had to go to the town just for water, then he must get everything he needs from there. He yawned and left the forest til he arrived back to town.

He entered one of the empty houses and removed his tie, shoes and jacket. He should have brought more clothes but, he didn't think it would take him long to just kill a demon. He took out his phone and stared at the 10 messages left by Kusakabe and the bronco. They where mostly reports,(From Kusakabe) and the rest where stupid request to meet up for old time sakes, or whatever the bronco puts in the messages. Hibari grabbed the sheet from the bed and threw the dust off of it. He laid down on the bed and tried to sleep.

_Bam!_

Hibari's eyes snapped open and he stood up. It sounded as if a door was being closed, but not in this house, probably four or five houses away from this one. He stalked out of the house with his tonfas out and looked around each building. He saw a soft light coming from a small market and he went in. He saw the boy next to a small fire and a book on his lap reading out loud to himself.

"In him, too, was the despair from the sorrow that soldiers turn to hatred in order that they may continue to be soldiers. Now it was over he was lonely, detached and unrelated and he hated everyone he saw." He flipped the page and continued reading, only pausing to take a bite of some canned food that was next to the fire.

Hibari lit his ring and quickly pressed it into a box, his handcuffs came out of his box. He crept slowly behind the boy who kept reading on, unaware of the presence behind him. Hibari handcuff the boy's hands and his handcuffs multiplied till the boy's entire body was handcuffed. "What the hell!" The boy rolled around trying to escape from the handcuffs, but to no avail.

Hibari picked up the dropped book and looked at the cover, "For whom the bell tolls. Such a big book for you."

"Don't insult my intelligence Puto!" Hibari kicked him close to the fire. He screamed and wiggled away from the fire before he got burned from it. "So from before you said something about Verde. Why is he after you."

The boy just started laughing, "What the hell do you care, just kill me and get lost you dick!" Hibari pressed his foot into the boy's stomach and pressed all his weight on it. "My answer, or my foot goes to your neck instead." The boy winced and shut his eyes. "Oh I see, only when your a demon can you regenerate your wounds, but when your human whatever injuries that still haven't recover are still there." Hibari smirked and started pressing his foot on the wounds he had saw earlier from the fight. The boy let out a small whimper as he tried to move away.

"Verde created me!" He shouted tears almost falling from his eyes.

"No shit sherlock, I want to know why." He grinded his shoe on the boy's chest till the boy's wounds where bleeding from the action. "He wanted to cre-AH! He wanted to create a super solider!" He spat out the last part as fast as he could. Hibari removed his foot and picked up the boy. "And I assume you ran away. Your strong, but you can't control your powers can you." The kid just tried to struggle out of the handcuffs.

"Your a failed experiment, the only thing Verde would want from you, I'm guessing, is to take you apart and make another one." He threw the boy over his shoulders and kicked the fire out. "Que estas haciendo! Put me down!" (What are you doing!) The kid continued to wiggle but then stopped and his in pain, he must've forgotten about his wounds.

Hibari took him back to the house he was and dropped him on the floor. "Gah!"

"Shut up. You complain to much." The boy bit his lip, his wounds where starting to ache him as the handcuffs tighten around him. "How strong are you?" Hibari sat himself on the edge of the bed as he looked the boy up and down, he wasn't bad looking, he looked no older then 15 or 16, was the same height Yamamoto had been at that age. He had olive skin, and his eyes where fuschia, it gave his fiery look almost demonic, but it just made Hibari want to laugh cause it looked cute to him. The boy's hair was intresting to, in the dark it looked black, but when the light shined on it, it was blue, it reached up to the boy's chin and his bangs fell on his face sometimes covering his eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to answer."

"How the hell should I know! It's not like I can press start and open up a character menu and see my stats!" Hibari kicked the boy in the chest, causing the boy to cry out in pain again, he was enjoying hurting the kid, and the boy knew it as well. "Killing you will only give Verde what he wants. Especially since he sent hundreds of assassins to kill you. Let see you can read, you know italian and spanish, what about japanese?" The kid was breathing hard and barely had his eyes open, he was tired and hurt, and all he wanted to do was rest. "I suppose it is late, I'll let you sleep now, tomorrow I expect you to answer my question." Hibari just yawned and laid down on the bed.

The boy started making small pain filled grunts as he felt the wounds thorbbing under his bindings. Hibari sat up, annoyed, and he kicked the boy even harder then he did before and the boy remained silent, only labored breathings where heard from him. He went back to the bed and took out his cell phone. He texted to Kusakabe to prepare him a plane tomorrow and to expect another coming with him. He turned his phone off and laid back down into the bed and let the darkness of the night take him...

_**I'm gong to be fixing this up, so if I take long to put up the chapter sorry, please be patient.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next one hope you like. Please review and hints and tips are always helpful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Alastor.

* * *

><p>Chap 2<p>

The boy snored softly, and Hibari watched him, if anything the boy was a lot better when he was asleep then when he was awake. To bad Hibari has a schedule to keep, he 'lightly' kicked the boy in the head, forcing him to wake up screaming and shouting insults in spanish. "So answer my question, can you speak japanese?"

The kid just stared at him, anger was clearly on his face, "No damnit I don't! How long will you have me chained up like this!" Hibari had a look of disappointment, well it looked more like a glare, and he shook his head, "Can you write?"

"Yes what the hell is it with the 20 questions! Your suppose to kill me right just do that already my god!" The boy huffed and tried to blow his hair out of his face. "Alright I suppose you will do, if anything I rather have you for your ability to fight, I hate being bored so do your job correctly." The kid just looked at him confused, "In other words, your the pet, I'm the master." Hibari smile grew as the kid's eyes grew wide.

"Fuck you! Rahh!" The kid tried to bite Hibari's leg (The only thing he can reach) and Hibari just kicked him again. "Down boy. Now then we'll be leaving soon." He grabbed and threw the boy over his shoulder again, and walked out of the house. "Pinche Puto!" The kid shouted as he was thrown into a plane that he never seen before.

Hibari just sat himself down and watched as the boy kept hitting the walls everytime they turned or dipped or even went up.

When the plane landed he grabbed the chain that linked the handcuffs and dragged the kid outside of the plane. Hibari walked forward until he saw Kusakabe leaning against a black car. "Kyoya isn't this just a kid." Hibari tossed the boy at Kusakabe and just entered the car, "He's wounded so do something about it before he starts bitching again." The boy though was already 'bitching' as Hibari said, and kept hissing in pain as he kept struggling in Kusakabe's hold.

"Oh and watch out, he bites."

Kusakabe just strapped the boy in to his seat and entered the car as well. "Straight home, oh and I want you to go to the vongola hq to go pick up something." Hibari said, forgetting about the wounded boy's needs.

"What is it Kyoya?"

"A collar to make sure my pet behaves himself."

"Kyoya, you don't believe in shock collars, is it really necessary."

"It's not to shock him for doing something I don't want him to do. It's so he doesn't think of escaping. You'll see the 'collar' when Ganninni hands it to you." Hibari flicked the boy on the head and stared at him, "What the hell are you staring at!" He growled at Hibari.

"Your name."

The boy paused for a second and had a strained look on his face. "Name? Al-uh I think it was Alastor, I think that's what Verde called me. I don't know my real name." The kid stayed silent this time and didn't struggle, he kept his eyes outside at the passing buildings until they stopped at very long stairs.

"Aw fuck." Hibari smiled as he dragged the boys up the stairs making sure to take two steps at a time for the kid to hit each step harder then nescessary. Let it be known that Hibari loves to torture others as he tossed the bruised boy on the ground.

"Hibari, Hibari." Hibird flew down and landed on Hibari's shoulder, "Have you been eating well." The bird started singing as a respond and flew around his master. Alastor started breathing hard, there was blood on the chains as the wounds reopened once more.

Hibari huffed in annoyance and grabbed the wounded boy and took him inside. "Kusakabe forgot to take care of this, (Someone has high expectations of others) If you try to run, there will be more wounds then just those." He dropped the boy on the wooden floors, and went to get his first aid kit. He came back and saw that there was a small puddle of blood on the ground, "Your cleaning that up after this." He took out his handcuff box and opened it, the handcuffs disappeared and returned.

He grabbed Alastor's shirt and ripped it open, he looked at the bullet wounds and realized the problem right away. "I guess your demon skin is to strong, some of the bullets are still stuck inside, so that's why your still bleeding."

"That and your fucking abuse!" Hibari's eyebrow twitch and pressed his thumb on one of the bullet holes, the kid hissed in pain and tried to push Hibari away. "It hurts, it hurts!"

"Stop talking then." He grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled them over his head. He sat himself on the kid's lap and with his other hand he opened a bottle of alcohol and poured it over the wounds. The kid gave small gasps and pants of pain as he tried to buck Hibari off. "Stop struggling, your covering my floor with your blood." He took out some tweezers and stuck it into the wounds.

He pulled out 12 bloody bullets from the boy and was slightly surprised that the boy hasn't passed out from all the pain, who was still trying to get Hibari off of him. Hibari took his belt off and tied the boy's hands, "Now then, this will hurt alot." He took out a rather large curved needle and took out some thread. Alastor bit the belt and tried to remove it as he watched the needle being threaded. Hibari pinched one of the wounds and started stitching the kid up. Said kid had tears running down his eyes, he didn't like pain, and it hurted alot.

Hibari finished up and checked the boy just in case. He looked at the bruise that had formed around the kid's chest and stomach from his kicks and smirked. He removed his belt and looked at the kid who still had tears in his eyes. "Quit your crying, it annoys me." The kid tried to punch Hibari, but Hibari grabbed his wrist and pinned them down his sides.

The door slide open, "Kyoya, I have the co-" To Kusakabe, nothing surprised him when it came to Hibari, except seeing his leader on top of 15 year old boy with the boy shirtless, and Hibari on his lap. "I'll come back later."

"Get back here fool." Kusakabe did as he was told and he held out a box to Hibari. Hibari swiped it away from him and opened it. Inside was a black metal band and a larger version of it inside as well. He slipped on the smaller one around his wrist and took the bigger one and looked at the teen on the ground. "To bad I couldn't engrave it, but it will have to do." He put it on the boy and pressed something. The black collar tightened around the kid, "Oi what the hell!" He tried to remove it but he couldn't even slip a finger underneath it.

"Kyoya what is the collar for anyways?"

"It's a special collar that the vendiche had requested to be made because of Mukuro Rokudo, if he ever leaves Tsunayoshi's side it will shock him, now that it is on Alastor, if he decided to leave, well you know how it feels to be shocked." The kid tried to pounce Hibari but, fell to the floor clutching his wounds. "Reopen them again, I enjoyed seeing you squirm in pain."

Kusakabe cleaned up the mess left from Hibari and the boy and watched as the kid looked around his new surroundings. _"Kyoya do you want me to get him some new clothes, and shoes." _He spoke to Hibari in Japanese not wanting to offend the boy for the ragged clothing he had. Hibari just waved his hand, meaning 'do whatever you want.'

"Boy don't think that just because your my pet that you don't have to do anything."

"What? Don't tell me, fight to the death, or experimintations, or some sick fetish you might have."

Hibari stared at the kid, "Why did you include that last one." The kid crossed his arms across his chest and just raised his eyebrow at Hibari, "No you stupid mongrel, you'll be do whatever I asked you to do. Whether it's paperwork, answer my calls, or anything else I don't have to trouble myself over."

"So I'm your personal bitch."

"Exactly."

Alastor growled in anger, but sat down. 'I suppose it might have been worse. He could have given me back to Verde... actually I bet he would do it anyways just to see me suffer.' He touched the bruises and looked at the man before him. He had loosen his tie and placed his jacket on a coat rack. He went to the door and slide it open allowing Hibird to fly in.

Alastor tried once more to see if he can take the collar off, but no such luck. "Alastor, Alastor, now why does that sound familiar." Hibari pondered over the teen's name. The kid played with a hole in his jeans and looked at Hibari, "If I remember right, Alastor was many things, the name can mean avenger, and as well as scoundrel. But I think I was named that because, well Alastor is sometimes told to be a demon who posses people."

"The irony, it just means failed experiment then." Alastor clenched his fist in anger, he wanted to hurt the man in front of him. "hijo de puta." (S.O.B) Hibari ignored him and disappeared into his room. Alastor scratched at his stitchs, they where bothering him, he felt like Frankenstein... 'Damn I've read to many books.'

Hibari came out in his blue kimono and sat himself down out on the ledge. "Boy make me tea. If you can't boil water and add leaves then get out." The kid silently mocked him, and went around the house, 'Where the hell is the kitchen.' He finally found it and went through all the drawers till he found a green teapot and he then found several jars with diffrent teas inside. He smelled each one and just picked up one by random. He added some in to the pot and filled up with water.

He placed the pot on the stove and let it heat. He looked at the fridged and then looked around, 'I don't think he'll mind if I eat.' He went through the fridge to look for stuff to eat, unfortunately there was alot of stuff he didn't knew what it was, there labels where in japanese, but he knew one thing, this guy does not know what junk food is. He looked around a little more and closed the fridge. He turned around and saw some fruit in a bowl. "Oh manzanas verde." He picked up the green apple and bit into the green skin.

The teapot started whistling and the kid took it off the stove. He went to the cupboards and stopped, he was hoping to find regular size teacups, but he found alot of little ones. 'Which do I get?' He saw one that was just a cylinder, kind of looked like a bambo stick, and grabbed the cup and the apple and walked back to Hibari, who was doing some paper work on the porch.

"Aqui." He hovered the cup in front of Hibari's face.

"Where's the table and the teapot." Hibari grabbed the cup and sniffed it to make sure it wasn't bad.

"Que?"

Hibari shook his head, "Good assistants are hard to find."

Alastor stuck his tongue out, which immediately caught Hibari's attention. "Let me see your tongue."

"Huh?"

'Oh right, my tongue is weird.' He stuck out his tongue, it would have looked like a normal human tongue, if it wasn't for the fact it was missing the tip and made a Y, in other words his tongue was forked. "Now that is abnormal, don't speak to others in public." Alastor flipped him off and sat down on the porch eating the rest of the apple. Hibari smirked and took a sip of his tea.

"Kyo-chan I heard you came back from your mission." Hibari clutched the innocent cup in a death grip and had a scowl on his face. Dino walked to the porch and sat next to Hibari, _"So how's my stu-... um hello?"_ Dino looked at the boy that was sucking on the apple core. "He doesn't know Japanese."

"Oh then do you speak italian." Dino smiled at the kid.

The boy thought right away he didn't like the blond in front of him, "Este muchacho empeza a gritar pa que yo le pudiera oir. Idiota" (This guy will probably start yellow so I can understand him. Idiot *Honset to god this is my actual translastion not a google translator so if your mexican or no spanish you will notice errors, I'm still working on my spanish*)

Dino smile grew, "No pienses que alginen es idiota a primera vista." (Don't assume that someone is an idiot on first appearance.)

'Yup, I don't like him.' He did a hissing sound and turned his back on the two.

_"So new pet?"_

_"Assistant as well. Why are you here?"_

_"I can't visit my favorite student."_ Dino took the cup from Hibari and sipped it. Hibari wasn't pleased at that.

_"So where did you find the kid? Seems like you took him out of war." _Dino's eyes skimmed over the boy's wounds and notice very old scars on his body.

_"Actually I was suppose to kill him. But he was to much fun to do so."_

_"Is he that strong?"_

Hibari nodded to him, and looked at the teacup still in the Bronco's hand.

_"Are you sure you should have him here?"_

_"There's also a benifit. He's a failed experiment of Verde,"_ The boy's back straightened up as soon as he heard Verde, "_And Verde must want something from the boy if he sent so many people to kill him."_

_"You think the boy has information on Verde? It could be just that."_

Hibari stayed silent, he didn't think of that.

"Boy. Come here."

"What?" The kid looked over his shoulder, very suspicious of the two.

"Do you have information on Verde?" Dino asked.

The kid grinned at that, "And what if I did."

"Then tell us or I beat the shit out of you."

"Go ahead, the secrets can die with me for all I care, I don't need them, but you do." The kid laid down on the wood with his feet crossed and his hands behind his head.

"Kid trust me, you don't want to piss off Kyo over here."

"What do I care, este hijo de puta dragged me halfway across the world just to be his bitch."

"Look kid, where very scary people and-"

"Don't talk to me like that. I hate being treated like I'm fucking stupid. Your from the mafia, judging from the tattoo on your arm and neck your a Chiavarone. And I can see this guy's ring," He pointed to Hibari's hand, "That your from vongola. I'm not an idiot, so don't belittle my intelligence." The air around the kid started electrifying.

"I don't mean to treat you like that, forgive me. But if Verde is after you cause you know something, then all the more reason you should help us, we in return will help you." Hibari stood up and left the two alone. "Look, uh, your name?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Dino, and yours?"

"Alastor. Look Dino, your face pisses me off, and your offer to help me, doesn't really excite me into helping you."

"Then what is it you want? If anything your safety should be your number one worry."

"It isn't not after 5 months of being targeted, all I want is to people to leave me alone. And for a way to reverse what the fucker did to me."

"Reverse what?" Dino looked confused.

"The boy was to be a super solider, instead became a failed experiment, one who gets hurt by its own electrical charge." The kid's face was red in anger and embarassment as Hibari once more called him 'a failed experiment.' "Can I see it?" Dino scooched closer to the kid.

"No. This ain't show and tell, don't you want me to tell Verde's secret."

"No I'd rather have a fight." Hibari took out his tonfas, his eyes locked on to the boy. "I'm not in the mood." The kid turned his head away from them both and ignored them.

Hibari smirked and easily kicked the boy off of the porch, "Ya! Leave me alone you jackass!" Hibari stepped off the porch and kicked the kid again with enough force that the kid crashed into one of the many trees surrounding his home and broke it in half. "Kyoya I think that's enough your going to hurt him!" Dino was about to go towards Hibari, but the skylark held a hand out his and and signaled him to stop.

"Raaaah!" The ground started shaking and electricity was flying around. The fallen tree was thrown at Hibari who smashed his tonfa into it, making it break into little pieces. "Come on is that all you have." Hibari mocked the demon before him. He quickly looked at the bronco and almost laughed as he saw the shock look on Dino's face. Alastor slammed his fist into Hibari's face and almost as quickly was kicked by Hibari.

They charged at each other, electricity and blood flying around until finally the most amazing thing happened, Hibari was knocked down onto the ground with blood coming from his mouth, but Alastor started screaming as electricity danced on his skin.

Hibari, shakingly, picked himself up and looked at the boy, who turned back to his human self. The kid was crying and rolling around on the grass trying to stop the electricity. Dino came rushing over to help the boy, "I wouldn't to-" Hibari didn't finish his sentence when Dino fell on the boy because of his clumsiness and started getting electrocuted as well. Hibari rolled his eyes and sat himself on the porch. "I'm gonna need another kimono, I'll get Kusakabe to get me one." The two idiots stopped twitching and Dino got off the kid. "Fuck no wonder this kid is angry, I would be too if I was shocked like this." He cautionly touched the kid then picked him up. "Hey his wound's are gone?"

"Yes he regenerates quickly, only when he's a demon though." Dino laid the unconcious boy on the porch and checked his vitals, "You shouldn't have instigated him Kyoya."

"I can do whatever I want. And the information I'll get it to you later, and if the omnivoire requested it I'll pass it on to him." Dino just sighed, there's no winning with Hibari. "Are you alright? That kid must have hit hard if he knocked you down twice." Hibari didn't say anything, his pride wouldn't let him.

Kusakabe came in with bags of clothing and and shoes for Alastor. "What happened here?"

"A fight." Dino answered and looked through the clothes that Kusakabe brought, "These might be a little big on him."

"I pretty muched guess on what he needed to wear Dino-san."

"I need to go now, Kyoya don't forget the information." Hibari waved him away and tried to relax as his new wounds stung him a bit, 'Fuck his electricity hurts. Felt like getting shocked by a taser continuously.' He looked at the unconcious boy and just shook his head.

Alastor woked with a groan and looked around, he was on some mattress on the ground and he looked around. It was dark and he could hear soft breathing. He stood up and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw now that he was in a bedroom and it was the man before, 'What do they keep calling him?'

"Kyoya?" He called out. He didn't get a response, he crept closer and looked at the sleeping form. He could easily just kill the man so he can go where ever he wants. The sleeping skylark moved slightly and his hand grabbed Alastor's hand. 'What the!' He tried to pull his hand away but Hibari ended up turning and pulling the kid right on top of him. 'Crap crap crap crap!' He tried to get off quickly but Hibari's other arm wrapped around his waist, pressing them both together.

Alastor's face was an inch or 2 away from Hibari's own and he was panicking. "I should bite you to death for waking me at night and thinking that you could kill me." The boy gulped as he stared at Hibari, who had a smirk on his face.

Hibari touched the boy's cheek and thumbed his lips. The kid blushed and tried to pull away, "What the hell are you doing! Pedofilo!" Hibari chuckled at that and rolled the kid under him. "I'm wide awake, now you have to entertain me." The kid eeped and tried to force Hibari off of him. Hibari started laughing and just wrapped his arms around the kid, "Don't worry boy, I'm not gonna do anything." The kid let out a sigh of relief.

"But," He frozed and looked at Hibari, "That doesn't mean I won't next time." The kid's shocked face amused Hibari as he covered them both with the blanket, "I knew this was gonna happened!" The kid almosted cried as he felt Hibari's arms gripping him tightly so he couldn't escape. 'Porque!' He felt Hibari's breath on his neck and he blushed. 'Please let this night end quickly!'

Till the next chapter

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this one is slightly fixed, and big warning the lemon is in here, so if you don't want ot read it I marked it with Lemon begins and Lemon ends in bold. So with out much ado, please enjoy

Disclaimer: I still only own Alastor. Nothing else and Nothing more.

The information Hibari had forced from Alastor was mostly the experiments and deals that Verde was doing. He couldn't figure out the location though, when he had escaped it was when he was in his demon state and he hardly remembered anything in that state. With the information Tsuna was able to stop some of Verde's transactions with the help of Reborn, they had as well found Verde's lab by retracing the rumors of the demon in the town. Verde had long abandon that lab, but his experiments where there, but none where alive in fact, all of them where in a demonic looking state and where rotting.

As Alastor said, Verde was planning to make super soliders, what he didn't tell them was that Alastor was the only surviving super solider. Tsuna wanted Alastor to be in vendicare, saying that it will be the only place where Alastor will be safe from Verde. But Hibari had refused, saying that Alastor was his assistant and pet.

Alastor obviously had no say and had to continue doing the odd jobs that Hibari appointed him. Though now that he was aware of which way Hibari was swinging he made sure not to last no longer then 1 minute near him unless there was someone else in the room. Which Kusakabe almost always was, and he was so thankful for the man.

Besides the odd jobs Hibari would make Alastor do he was also forced into fights on a daily basis, which leave him unconcious most of the time from the drawback of his electrical charge. The scientist at Vongola had promised to find a way to reverse him and would contact him through Hibari's phone.

Alastor watered the flowers that Hibari had allowed him to grow and watched out of the corner of his eyes. Hibari was sitting lazily with his right knee proped up and his arm resting on it while Hibird spoke random things to his master.

He was wearing a navy blue yukata. But Hibari, who usually had the yukata closed, had it slightly opened to show his chest, Alastor couldn't blame him, it was rather hot today. He still wasn't use to the japanese weather.

"Alastor, come." He sighed and placed the watering can down. He took his time getting to Hibari, knowing that he pissed off the older male, and looked at him. "Get dressed where going to town." Alastor sighed once more and went to go change, "I don't see what's wrong with my clothes, I'm not the one wearing a dress." The back of his head was smacked by Hibari who was right behind him. 'Fuck! I'm in his room alone!' (Usually he was always with Hibari at night, but he was glad that Hibari let him sleep in his little corner.)

Hibari brushed past him and took out a white buttoned shirt some slacks, and a black jacket. 'A jacket in this weather?' He shook his head and watching Hibari wearily as he changed his own clothes. He turned away and started to unbutton his jeans, and arms snaked around his waist and he frozed, a blush appeared on his face. "Shopping could wait a minute I suppose." The kid tried to pull the arms off him but Hibari tightened his hold around him.

"You know struggling makes me want you more." Hibari blew into his ear causing the boy to shiver and try even harder to get out of Hibari's grasp. Hibari slammed him onto the bed and held the boy's hands together. "Hey, if you end up enjoying this, which I know you will, you can't complain." Hibari licked his lips and let his free hand trail from Alastor's neck to his chest and stomach.

Alastor shivered from the touch and tried to release his hands from Hibari's grip. "Don't you care that I'm underage!" He tried desperately to come up with anything to stop Hibari. "Oh I care, that's why I'll be using lubricant, or will you like it with out?" Alastor tried to buck Hibari off and he struggled more.

Hibari just watched the struggling boy underneath him and he smashed their lips together. Alastor froze when he felt the mouth on his, 'His lips are soft?' Hibari nipped the bottom of his lips, causing Alastor to open his mouth to yell. He slipped his tongue in and ravaged the teen's mouth. Alastor tried to move his head away from Hibari's mouth and in a desperate effort he bit Hibari's tongue. Hibari moved away and glared at Alastor, he spit out blood and he removed his clothings.

Alastor's eyes grew huge as he looked at the naked Hibari, "Can't we just cuddle?" He squeaked. Hibari just shook his head, "No." He grabbed Alastor's chin and pressed his lips on him again, this time kissing him a little gentler. Alastor's face grew scarlet as he tried to stop himself from kissing back, 'Ni sabía que el era un buen besador!' (I didn't think that he was a good kisser!) Hibari started kissing Alastor's chin, neck, and trailed it down to his stomach, Alastor bit his lip trying hard not to groan. He's not an idiot, he knows what will happen if it continues any longer, this must be what people call desires of the flesh, because he was desiring, and he wanted what Hibari was going to give.

**~Lemon begins~**

Hibari was amused at the way the boy squirmed and tried to stay silent from his touches, he hasn't even gone that far yet. He slipped his hand into the boy's pants and started stroking him, "Ah, n-no, not there!" He covered his mouth with his hands and was breathing hard as Hibari pumped him.

Hibari chuckled softly and decided to tease him more. He licked the harden member and wrapped his lips around it, the boy gave out a moan in response, Hibari took all of him in and sucked harder. "Kyo-Kyoya, please stop!" Hibari loved the way Alastor called his name, he wanted to make him say it more. He pulled away and got a good look of Alastor flushed face, he reached over to his drawer and took out a small bottle, "Since this is your first time I'll prepare you first." He flipped the boy over and coated his fingers with the lube.

The boy got on his hands and knees and turned his head to look at Hibari, this just excited Hibari more as he saw him on all fours. He pressed one finger into the boy's hole and slipped it in. Alastor hissed and started tightening around the appendage, "Loosen up, or it will hurt more." Alastor nodded and tried to calm down, Hibari slipped in a second finger and started sissoring the boy, "Ah!" Alastor gripped the sheets under him as he groaned.

"Relax." Hibari gripped the boy's penis and started stroking it, "Just relax." Alastor buried his face into a pillow to keep him from moaning out loud. "Now let's see where is it." His fingers searched around till he pressed against the boy's prostate, "AH!" Alastor screamed in pleasure, "If you want to scream, scream my name only." He massaged the prostate making the boy press against him. "More?" The boy nodded to Hibari.

He slipped his fingers out, Alastor let out a moan of complain, "Now, now. Just wait." He grabbed the forgotten bottle and squirted a good amount in his hand. He coated his own dick with the lubricant and grabbed the boy's hips. "Fast or slow?"

"Just get it over with please!" Alastor breathed out.

Hibari shoved himself into the boy. "Gah, it hurts Kyoya, it hurts!" Tears came from Alastor eyes as he felt like he was being teared in two. Hibari bit his lip, the warmth was killing him, he didn't want to wait for the boy to adjust, he liked how the boy was tight around him. But for the sake of the boy Hibari waited for Alastor to relax and get use to him.

"It hurts now, but I'll fix that right away ok." Hibari started slowly at first, then sped up. Alastor screamed out Hibari's name over and over as Hibari kept hitting the bundle of nerves that drove him insane. Hibari paused and pulled out, "Don't stop please." Alastor was flipped over to his back and was facing Hibari now.

"Beg again." Hibari slammed himself into the boy and struck the boy's sweet spot harder and harder till the boy under him was writhing and screaming. Hibari bit Alastor's neck and licked the blood away, he wanted the boy to cry out in pain more and more. "Kyoya!" Alastor wrapped his legs around Hibari's waist, and gripped the older man's shoulder.

With every thrust from Hibari, it drove Alastor closer to the edge. "Hibari, I'm going to c-aah!" He arched his back and held tightly to Hibari. Hibari pounded into the boy merciless until the boy came, and a few seconds later Hibari followed after. Hibari looked at the flushed and sweaty boy underneath him and smirked. "Remember what I said before, if you enjoyed it you can't complain." The boy smacked Hibari's shoulder, "Fuck you."

**~Lemon over~**

"I think I did." Hibari mocked the boy. Alastor grabbed Hibari's forgotten pillow and buried his face into it. "Wanna go for round two?" The boy smacked Hibari with the pillow causing the older man to laugh and kiss him. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Alastor grumbled under his breath as he walked down the hallway with the stack of papers, Hibari had been running him ragged the whole time he's been with him, the man had crazy stamina and would exhaust Alastor. So instead of just fighting, and doing random jobs, it was now fighting, doing random jobs, and being fucked by the man whenever and where ever. "Has he no shame." He blushed as he remembered one time they did it in the Vongola hq meeting room, the fucker had put them on live broadcast on purpose. It was so humiliating when he was forced out the room with only his boxers on (It was the only thing he could put on quickly), freaking Hibari then demanded to get a video tape of their 'preformance' and to this day he still reminded the poor boy of it.

He was glad of one thing, Hibari had the collar of his adjusted so that way he can go a little farther with out getting shocked so now he can get things for the skylark alot easier. He knocked on the door of the meeting room (The very same one if your wondering) and was told to come in. He looked at the men sitting around the table and spotted Kusakabe, "Here, Kyoya told me to give this to you and that he expects you to complete them all today and have them in triplicates." Kusakabe looked over the work and nodded, "Oh Vongola, Kyoya also says to get off his ass about fucking his assitant where ever he wants... fuck."

"Sorry Alastor, I tried." Tsuna patted the boy's back, "Ever thought of calling someone elses name in bed." Mukuro kufufufed as the boy gave him a glare, if Alastor hated anyone more then the men in the room, it was Mukuro, he annoyed him the most, and always tricked him with those illusions of his. He would go more into detail but then he would get mad and go crazy like last time.

"Look kid I'm serious, I can bet you it will piss off the bird."

"Getting Kyoya pissed is that last thing I want to do." He shivered at the thought of getting Kyoya mad, last time he did, well lets just say he can't look at handcuffs with out flinching.

Kusakabe's phone rang and he answered it, "Alastor, Kyo-chan wants you to hurry up, he needs to go pick up some supplies and clothing for you."

"We wouldn't have to go buy clothes if the puto didn't ripped them off all the time." He stomped out of the meeting room and made his way to the elevator. He scratched his arm, lately his skin has been itching him, and once when he looked in the mirror he could have sworn he saw his demon form staring at him it felt ominous. The elevator dinged and he got out. Hibari was waiting for him at the front door and he sighed, he hated clothes shopping, only because Hibari is the kind who gets excited in getting caught having sex in a dressing room, so far they haven't been caught, but that doesn't mean there haven't been some close calls.

Hibari started walking and like a dog, Alastor followed.

Hibari didn't like driving that was something Alastor learned, but why walk when it didn't take long to reach a store or market.

"Ah so this is where you've been." Alastor frozed and Hibari quickly turned around with his tonfas out.

Verde was behind them with his hands in his pocket, "You've been a naughty experiment, telling your creators secrets to the Vongolas." Alastor gripped his left arm till blood was drawn, he was angry yet afraid of the green haired man before him. "Your the last one, I must see if you can evolve." Hibari heard something behind them and he quickly dodge as mechanical wires came out and grabbed Alastor.

Verde was suddenly right next to the contraption and had a needle in his hand with some purple liquid inside, "I do so hope that this time won't be a failure like the others." Hibari ran at them, but he was to late. Verde injected Alastor with the drug and the machine dropped Alastor. Verde calmly entered the machine and it moved away from Alastor as fast as possible.

Hibari grabbed Alastor's shoulder, "Oi are yo- Ahh!" He was suddenly shocked and he pulled his hand away from the boy.

Alastor's head snapped up and looked at the sky, his eyes became wide and had no pupils, "AH!" He suddenly started screaming as lightning came out of nowhere, striking the boy. Hibari watched in horror as the kid was switching back and forth from demon to human.

"Alastor!" He shouted. "You bastard what did you do to him!" He looked at the machine and a projection came out, "Oh no, it seems Alastor is going to be the same as the other. He'll die before he ever evolves. Such a shame, and I had such high hopes. I'll leave you with the clean up Hibari Kyoya." The machine sprang up its wired tentacles started spinning making it fly, and it left.

Hibari felt the air around him shocking him and he dodged. He turned around and saw Alastor, or what should look like him, his demonic form looked like it was mutating. Alastor rushed at Hibari and tried to attack him, the forearms and leg blades have disappeared and where suddenly dual swords in Alastor's hands. Hibari took out his tonfas and blocked every blow sent at him, Alastor was getting stronger, and Hibari couldn't keep up as the electricity shocked him as well.

"Alastor you have to stop!" The words where ignored as the beast continued trying to kill Hibari with everything it has.

_"Hibari!"_ Hibari turned his head and saw Tsuna and the others behind him. They saw the lightning that suddenly struck and rushed over to check it out. Tsuna collasped on the ground and Mukuro stepped up frowning,_ "Hibari, stop the boy now, end his suffering."_ Hibari sent a glare at Mukuro and continued his dance with the demon before him. Alastor stepped away from Hibari and clashed his dual swords together, another lightning bolt struck the two swords and they morphed into one large blade that had blue electricity coming from it.

He slashed it at Hibari who blocked it only his shirt was cut. It was a big mistake though, Hibari suddenly screamed being zapped by the sword's electricity. He threw Alastor away and quickly took out his handcuff and hedgehog box, "Alastor," He spoke softly, "Please." The demon screamed in response and charged once more. Hibari frowned and opened the two boxes, he spoke sullenly, "Cambio forma."

Roll merged with the handcuffs now making spiked handcuffs and Hibari quickly clipped the first pair on Alastor, almost immediatly the handcuffs increased, and Hibari bit his lip as he forced the spiked handcuffs to seal onto Alastor. He heard the screaming stop and he looked, Alastor was looking at him before collapsing to the ground. Hibari stood frozen, he was in shock, 'Why?' Tsuna quickly rushed over and stopped, _"Lambo you have to carry him, quick we have to get him to the medicals, Gokudera call Irie and Shamal to get an operating room immediatly, make sure they wear rubber!"_ They all nodded and did as they where told, something touched Hibari's shoulder and he quickly snapped out of it getting ready to fight again. "Kyoya come on." Dino lightly pushed him and followed the others back to the HQ.

He was stuck waiting in the upper level, he didn't want to be around a crowd, but everyone stared at him in disappointment. Dino opened his mouth to speak to his student but shut up when Hibari punched the wall in front of him. "Why did he look at me like that! I didn't want to do it!" He growled and started leaving holes in the wall. Dino just waited calmly for Hibari to calm down.

Dino can already guess what happened, Alastor must have come to his senses only to be hurt by someone he cares about. "Hibari, you didn't have a choice, if," He gripped his arm, "When. When he makes it out he'll feel betrayed, but he'll understand once you tell him."

"Betray? What the hell are you talking about! He didn't look at me as if I betrayed his trust!" Dino just looked at him, he didn't understand. "He wanted me to do it! The bastard illusionist was right he wanted it to end!" He punched the wall again and he slumped to the ground, "I didn't even knew he was suffering so much, if I was faster I could have stopped Verde from getting him." Dino looked away from Hibari, he wouldn't want Dino looking at him with pity, and he surely doesn't want anyone to know what he's going through so he'll stay quiet.

Hibari straightened up suddenly, and Tsuna came in he looked troubled, _"His heart had stopped several times and his organs where heavily damage. Unfortunately he healed them all."_

_"What do you mean unfortunately you fool!"_ Hibari fisted Tsuna's shirt as he forced Tsuna to look him in the eye_. "How else can he heal in such a way Hibari."_

_"You mean."_

_"Irie is trying to see if he can stop it, he's no longer mutating as we thought, his body is breaking down and it can't handle the stress. Lambo has to be with him incase he has another burst of electricity. For now we have to wait."_ He pried Hibari's hands away and turned to leave,_ "He's glad you know. He was glad that you almost did it, it was killing him that he was gonna kill you, and all he wanted was for the pain to go away. For a moment you gave him that."_ He then left.

Dino patted Hibari on the back and left as well.

"_You know everything will be ok so go home and rest..."_


	4. Chapter 4

One whole week, thats how long its been without Alastor by his side, they had to take his bracelett off so that way Hibari could go home, he didn't want to though. Hibari hated the feeling he was getting of not having the boy, why was he feeling like this? Why did he need the boy? He growled in frustration and got off his bed. He has waited for to long.

Tsuna heard the shouts outside of his office and rushed out, Hibari who was pushing past the guards walked right to him, _"Ok where is he, he isn't in the hospital room you told me!" _Tsuna gulped and raised his hands up in defense,_ "Hibari your gonna be mad but,..."_

...

_"What!"_ He roared.

_"He said he doesn't want to be with you anymore!"_ Tsuna squeaked.

_"Why!"_ Hibari tightened his grip on the Vongola Tenth's neck. _"I can't tell you! Look Hibari, the first 2 days he was freaking out and Mukur-"_ He slapped his mouth shut. Hibari let go of Tsuna and left, "_Crap!"_

'I know he's around here somewhere.' He stopped when the lights started flickering and he heard laughter, no more like kufufufus, and he can bet his left arm who it belonged to. He kicked open a door and quickly saw a flash of blue hair as a white sheet wrapped around the body. "Hibari, so good of you to come, didn't Tsuna tell you that your not wanted no more." Mukruo smiled at him. "I'll bite you to death!" Hibari clashed his tonfa into Mukuro's trident and Mukuro laughed at him. "Now Hibari are you jealous? Don't worry I didn't do anything to your assistant, if anything I was helping him." Mukuro had gotten half way across the room and left out the door, "I'll leave you too alone now."

Hibari spunned his tonfas once and looked back at the sheet-wrapped boy, "Who the hell gives you the right to leave my side. You think once the collar is off you can leave your master." He grabbed the sheet and tried to pull it off. "No wait it's not what you think!" He stilled his hand and waited for the boy to continue. "I don't want you laughing at me."

"Wait what?"

"Don't want you laughing... at me." He mumbled. "Quit being stupid, if your better hurry up and come back."

"I can't!"

"Why?" Hibari then noticed that there was cords coming out of the sheet, he followed the cords and noticed that the other end of the cords where connected to a giant machine. "Its to take my electricity away, I have to do it once a day or I build up to much. Irie says its cause my body can't house it all, and unless my skin becomes like Lambo's. I'm going to keep getting shock so draining is what I must do."

"So your the giant energizer bunny. Is this why you don't want to come home, you can charge up my house for all I care, you'd be saving me money anyways." There was a ding and Alastor threw the cords away from him in anger.

"No you stupid perverted bastard! It's cause I don't want you to see how I look." Hibari shooked his head thinking the boy stupid and tugged on the sheet. He slipped it off and froze, his hand dropping to his side. Alastor looked up at him, the upper left side of his face and eye was in his demonic form. He stood up and showed Hibari the rest.

From his right hand all the way up to the shoulder, his left arm up to the elbow same only leaving the hand normal. His right leg, and his left foot was turned too, at least they didn't look like patches, if you look closely the skin was normal til the transition between normal to demonic was obvious.

"Go ahead, laugh, call me fail experiment again." The kid pouted, his still averted from Hibari. Hibari snickered at first then let out a full blown laugh. "See I knew it!" Hibari grabbed the kid's shoulder still laughing and just hugged him. "You stupid idiot. Do you see how riduiculous you look?"

"I know, you jackass!"

Hibari continued laughing till he pushed the boy onto the ground with him on top, "You, you look so adorable hahaha!" The kid blushed and tried to push Hibari off of him. "Now wait a minute," Hibari got serious and glared at the kid, "What the hell did you need Mukuro Rokudo for? And if I'm not pleased with the answer, your going to get hurt." The kid fiddled with his fingers and shyly looked up to Hibari, "He's the only one that use to be a demon so... I asked for him to help me control myself, and for advice."

"Advice about what."

He blushed more and kept his eyes away from Hibari's. "I, I get..." He cleared his throat and pointed down. Hibari's eyes trailed down and then it clicked into his head, "You where asking for advice for that!" He started choking the kid. "I didn't do anything with him!" He pulled Hibari's hands off and tried to breathe, "I do get uh you know, but, I wanted to ask him if it was normal to be getting it so much."

"Oh, now this is new, maybe now you won't be complaining as much as you use to." Hibari's eyes roamed the boy's body. Alastor sucked his lips in, he softly whispered to him, "I want you." Hibari smirked and pressed his lips to Alastor, "You know how to ask."

Alastor blushed one final time and said, "Please, Kyoya."

"Good boy." Hibari devoured the boy's mouth and gave him what he wanted.

"Kufufufu, quiet a preformance Hibari, you sure can make that kid scream." Mukuro looked at the screen in front of him, showing Hibari and Alastor. "Mukuro-sama should we really be watching them, the cloud man will get angry at you if he finds out."

"Then keep it quiet my sweet Nagi. You must admit even you wanna watch." Chrome blushed and just stayed silent. "I think we could make alot of money off of this if we sold it."

"Then Hibari will truly kill you."

"You sure? He isn't so stupid." At that moment Hibari looked up and was facing the security camera, and he mouthed out the words, 'Enjoying the show.' Mukuro started laughing, "See, not so stupid." Hibari continued his actins on the screen this time making Alastor face the camera with out him knowing what was going on.

"We should make copies of this Chrome, I'm sure we can make good money." Mukuro smile grew as he continued to watch. "Let's hope we don't get killed for this Mukuro-sama.

Omake...

"Look Gokudera I know already, but you try to stop Hibari and Alastor from..." Tsuna blushed.

"From fucking like rabbits in heat." Tsuna tried to erase that picture in his head, "Yeah that. Look there in that newly wed stage, it'll pass." They stopped in front of Tsuna's office, "Tenth no offense, but they have been doing this for 2 years!" Tsuna just nodded and rolled his eyes, "Look at least Hibari agreed to stop doing it in front of security cameras. I really don't want another repeat during movie night." They both blushed at that.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna and Gokudera jumped and opened the door to see what the commotion was about, the noise it seems came from Hibari who was busy screwing Alastor on Tsuna's desk. Gokudera slammed the door shut and they stayed silence, "Gokudera, we shall never speak of this again."

"Yes Tenth. I'll go get you a new office now."

"I'll come with."

On that day Tsuna learned two things, one always knock before entering any room, and two, never let Hibari and Alastor be alone in a room together.

_**And done. I hope you like and I hope you review. It was really embarassing for me to type a lemon hopefully it was good for my first time. Hopefully I get better in the future...hopefully.**_


End file.
